


Keep Your Eyes on Me

by KissCarlie



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lingerie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissCarlie/pseuds/KissCarlie
Summary: Tweek knows that his chances with Craig are slim, I mean, he doesn't even know if Craig likes guys! He couldn't, (right?) But that's not all, Tweek is a popular cam star under an alias! And it's all fun and games until Craig stumbles upon a cute blonde cam star that looks an awful lot like that cute barista down the street, and he might just be addicted ;).
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Keep Your Eyes on Me

To anybody visiting for their morning coffee, today wasn't out of the ordinary. Just another workday that would begin with a warm cup of coffee, but for Tweek, today was a day he looked forward to religiously. He was behind the counter, eyeing the door carefully while making a mocha for the previous customer. By this point, it was muscle memory to him, adding milk and cream to the hot coffee and placing the lid on top. He began to ring up the next customer when he heard the familiar jingle of the door, eyes darting up to meet the eyes of his childhood crush, Craig.

Tweek knew if he stared for too long that he'd notice, but he couldn't look away. Craig was mysteriously alluring, and his cold demeanor only added to that attraction. His eyes were dark blue and cold, but his aura was still warm, he was still kind. Something about that had Tweek constantly distracted. Almost every second of every day, Tweek had Craig on his mind. Not to mention Craig's build, he was tall, lean, powerful-.

'Almost like a brick wall' Tweek's mind started to wander, his eyes tracing Craig's body like he was a Greek god, allured by his very presence-

"Was there a problem with the card?" The lady questioned interrupting Tweek's fantasy and drawing his attention back to his job.

"Ah! U-Uh No, He-here's your cashback," Tweek stuttered out, embarrassed by how easily Craig distracted him. He handed the woman her money, "Your order will be ready soon."

Tweek finished the coffee and tended to the next few customers, too distracted by the bombardment of coffee orders to pay attention to where Craig was. He had just finished up with his most recent customer when it was Craig's turn to order.

'I didn't even realize he was in line!' Tweek panicked to speak as he came face to face with his crush, his face soon turning a slight pink as he attempted to speak clearly.

"G-good morni-ing, uhh, would you like s-some coffee?" Tweek was beyond flustered being so close to him, "o-or y' know a-anything else on the menu..."

'God, I sound like a total dumbass' Tweek's mind wandered as he began fidgeting with his fingers, 'g-god why is this taking so long!'

He looked up to see Craig scanning over the menu, utterly oblivious to the flustered and nervous boy in front of him. His eyes stop at something on the menu, eying it for a moment and then looking back to Tweek. 

"Hmm, could I get a 16oz dark roast and a blueberry scone?" Was his voice always that low? Tweek thought as he typed Craig's order into the cashier. 

"O-okay that'll be $11.46" He looks into Craig's eyes, watching them darken as he leans closer to the counter.

"C'mon now, what's it really gonna be" His voice lowered and his demeanor changed, he eyes Tweek like he's prey.

And Craig's the predator.

"U-uh th-that's the price of the o-order," Tweek stammered out, he eyed Craig, watching his demeanor grow amused.

"Aww, no discount for me then?" He tilted head, clearly entertained by the twitching, nervous boy in front of him. 

"O-oh, I gu-guess I co-could-" Tweek began to type frantically into the cashier, but before he could apply the discount, he felt Craig's hand wrap around his wrist, effortlessly encapsulating it in his much larger hands.

By this point, Tweek's face was cherry red and hot to the touch, his heart felt like it was beating against his ribs and his knees were wobbly, hardly supporting the flustered blonde boy. He wasn't used to getting this much attention from his crush, making his whole body shiver.

"Haha, I'm kidding, don't push yourself, Tweek" Craig eases him as he released the stammering boy's wrists to reach for his wallet. He hands Tweek the money, watching him fumble with the cash as he placed it into the register. Tweek finishes collecting the change, but Craig tells him to keep it before making his way to an empty seat in the bustling coffee shop. 

Tweek goes to make the coffee while his mom takes over the register. His mind is hazy with a constant stream of thoughts running through it, unbelieving to what he had just witnessed. He finishes the order relatively quickly, placing it on the 'pick-up' counter before he moves onto the next order.

The rest of the day passes by pretty uneventfully. Besides a few frustrating customers here and there, Tweek quickly finds himself closing the store, turning off the lights and locking the door behind him as he breaths in the cool outside air. Typically, his father would close, but both he and his mom were at a coffee lovers convention. This left Tweek alone at home for the next few days, which he didn't mind. He was 19, and he didn't need his parents to watch him anymore. To be completely honest, he was looking forward to it. 

Tweek stuffed his hands into his pockets, making his way down the empty street. His mind was completely empty, just talking in the sight of the sun setting and how the pavement moved beneath him as he walked. Soon enough, he arrived at his home. He's quick to unlock the front door and check the house, he needed to be absolutely sure no one was home. 

It was empty.

Tweek is quick to make his way upstairs to his room, his once empty head now thrumming with activity. He closes his door, making his way over to his desk to check the time on his laptop.

It's 7:36.

Tweek sighs in relief, realizing that he had plenty of time to prepare. He walks towards the door removing his socks and shoes in the process, once in the hallway, he quickly paces down the stairs to retrieve a towel from the dryer. Tweek was beyond excited, it wasn't too often that either of his parents left town, let alone both of them at the same time. That thought continued as Tweek made his way to the top of the stairs and into the bathroom.

Tweek eyes his body in the mirror, lifting his shirt to reveal the soft pale skin of his stomach and tossing it aside. He lifts his hands, tracing them against the dips and curves of his body, admiring how his waist thinned then curved into the plush curve of his hips and ass.

'I wonder if Craig has ever thought of me naked," The thought turned his skin a soft shade of pink, thinking of how Craig imagined his body beneath his coffee apron. His mind wandered, thinking of Craig fantasizing about the blonde boy, 'I wonder if he has a favorite position.'

Tweek seized up, his face now a bright cherry red that spread down to his collarbone. He shakes his head, trying to clear his brain of dirty thoughts, 'I need to get ready!'

He quickly finished stripping and starts the water, waiting for it to heat up. While waiting, Tweek recalls back to his encounter with Craig in the coffee shop, remembering how flustered he was to be talking to his crush.

'He probably thinks I'm a weirdo.' Tweek steps into the stream of hot water, feeling his once tense body begin to relax. He sighs, not realizing he was holding his breath, he goes to uncap the soap bottle, mind wandering back to Craig.

'I hope he thinks about me.'

Tweek lathers himself with the foamy suds of the soap, trailing from his collarbones down to his naval. His nose is filled with the familiar smell of his fragrant body wash, he was glad to be at home. He thinks back to his parents being out of town. They didn't leave town very often, and now the house was completely empty. He could seriously do anything he wanted, throw a party, walk around naked,

'Be as loud as I want.' The thought catches Tweek off guard, reminding him of what was planned for that night. It sends hot shivers through his body as he finished washing through his hair. 

'Ah! What if I take too long to shower, and I'm late?'

Tweek quickly shuts off the shower, moving the curtain aside to step out into the cold air of the bathroom. He quickly grabs the towel and dries his hair, rushing into the hallway and into his room. He reaches his laptop and powers it on,

It's 8:05

He had enough time to change, thankfully, making his way towards his closet. Luckily, he had already planned his outfit beforehand, gently laying it out onto the bed. Tweek goes to shut his door and turn on his neon lights, illuminating the room in a soft pink hue. The blonde turns back to his bed, smirking at the lacy red lingerie on it. He starts with the underwear, slipping it past his pale thighs up to his hips. The lace stood out prominently against his skin, it was tastefully sinful, despite his innocent demeanor. He reaches for the next piece of lingerie, gently slipping the bralette onto his thin shoulders and buckling the back. Tweek then slips the garter belt up to the small of his waist and slips the silk socks up to his mid-thighs. He looks into the mirror on his closet door, admiring how the red lace looked on his plush figure. He loops the collar piece onto his neck, reaching for the tail and horns to complete the outfit and adding any finishing touches.

He moves to his desk, careful to make sure his curtains are shut. He peers at the corner of his desktop,

It's 8:20

He opens up a new browser, typing in the address of the site and checking that his camera was focused on him.

Search: www.kisskisscam.com

He scrolls down to the login, typing in his user name and password before reaching for his mask.

Login: CaffeineFreak  
Password: ***********

The page loads before opening up to his account; he feels butterflies in his stomach as he scrolls through the page down the Live Stream button. Tweek secures the mask over his mouth and nose, covering up his facial features, lord knows how paranoid he is daily, let alone if he had stalkers. He rechecks the time,  
It's 8:28

He feels his hands start to twitch, but unlike most times, it wasn't because he was nervous.

It was because of passion.

He watches the clock until finally, it was 8:30. He checks his outfit once more before he reaches for the mouse, feeling all of his timidness wash away as he started the live stream. That sensation now replaced with hot sinful desire, spreading like wildfire down his body and making his skin warm to the touch.

"~Welcome back," The blond cooed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see a references for the outfit Tweek is wearing, I've put together a [Pinterest board!](https://pin.it/3yrK1OF)
> 
> I had such a great time writing this and would love to hear what you thought of it or any suggestions ;). Thanks for reading and stick around for any new chapter updates! I'll post as frequently as I can :), but for now, that's all folks!


End file.
